


light pollution

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Сейчас 3.09 ночи, и я в метро", - произносит Рё вслух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light pollution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [light pollution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12213) by latteswith. 



> Спасибо hanael за бетинг.

Никто не ездит в метро в три часа ночи. Рё знает это, потому что сейчас три часа ночи и он в метро.

Рё сидит на лавке в поезде и смотрит, как в окне напротив проносится мимо бетонная стена. . Он смотрит налево. Там металлический поручень. Отражение его лица искажается в нём. Он смотрит направо. На табло бегущей строкой высвечивается «3.07».

Рё чувствует себя усталым и немного одиноким.

Мигает лампа на потолке. Рё смотрит на неё и тоже мигает. Поезд с грохотом несётся по рельсам, и он слышит колёса под ним. Граффити на полу изображает динозавра с подписью «Никогда не забывай».. Рё тычет в него ногой.

По дисплею прокручивается бегущая строка.

\- Сейчас 3.09 ночи, и я в метро, - произносит Рё вслух.

Он прислоняется головой к окну и думает о динозаврах и выступлениях на ТВ.

 

В 3.24 Рё стоит у двери из вагона, его нос с нескольких сантиметрах от стекла. Поезд с лязгом прибывает на остановку. Двери открываются. Рё немножко медлит. Что-то пищит, и двери начинают закрываться. Рё кидается сквозь них, выпадает на платформу. Поезд пыхтит дальше. Рё ещё немного медлит.

Кроме него, на платформе какой-то офисный клерк в мятом костюме. Он прислоняется к бетонной стене и смотрит на Рё. Рё смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Я тебя знаю? – невнятно произносит клерк.

\- Нет, - отвечает Рё и уходит со станции.

 

Пешком идти где-то пять минут. На улице никого нет. Над ним возвышаются здания, и он чувствует жёсткий тротуар под ногами. Небо пустое, и Рё чувствует, что он в ловушке.

На лестнице нужного здания Рё проверяет часы. 4.03. Бегущая строка в метро, наверное, тоже пишет: «4.03». Рё улыбается и думает о вещах, которые остаются постоянными. Ему вставать на работу через два часа и двадцать семь минут.

Он поднимается на три этажа и подходит к четвёртой двери слева. Стучит дважды, проверяет часы и ждёт.

В 4.07 дверь резко открывается моргающим и сонным Учи. Он носит серые пижамные штаны, на нём нет рубашки, а волосы спутаны. Рё думает, что он милый.

\- Привет, - говорит Рё.

\- Сейчас 4 часа утра, - говорит Учи.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Рё и смотрит на Учи. Учи смотрит на него.

\- Разве тебе не нужно работать завтра? – спрашивает он.

\- Я болен, - говорит Рё.

Учи смотрит на него ещё немного.

\- А ещё я постоянно вру, - добавляет Рё.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Учи и пропускает его в квартиру.


End file.
